


Louder, Harder, Better

by volleylover_09



Category: Volleyball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 16:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13345275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volleylover_09/pseuds/volleylover_09
Summary: Ivan l’aveva trascinato seduto sulle sue gambe davanti al pc, a cercare un albergo alle Cinque Terre, posto che, su consiglio di Buto, dovevano vedere assolutamente. Quello e San Vincenzo. E per come la vedeva Ivan, se voleva starsene in pace col proprio ragazzo, doveva mettere qualche centinaio di chilometri tra loro e il centrale toscano.





	Louder, Harder, Better

**Author's Note:**

> La storia è ispirata da questa foto XD https://goo.gl/Xu5jiw  
> Disclaimer: non conosco nessuno, non insinuo nulla, è tutta fantasia. Taaaaanta fantasia.

Era una bella giornata di sole di fine maggio, tra i vicoli erti di Manarola – o era Vernazza? Ivan non lo ricordava più. Poco gli importava, pensò, mentre si sistemava gli occhiali da sole con la mano libera, l’altra teneva stretta una busta con quello che sarebbe stato il loro pranzo, quel giorno, nonostante fossero quasi le due del pomeriggio. Non pensava nemmeno a quello, tra le stradine tutte uguali, coi negozietti di souvenir che si alternavano ai ristoranti caratteristici, incorniciati dalle case color pastello e dai vasi fioriti ai davanzali, e le ore che si rincorrevano in quella settimana che si avviava alla conclusione.

Svoltò a destra, in un vicolo stretto, attento a non scivolare con le infradito sui lastroni di pietra, mentre in cima alla salita scorgeva l’insegna dell’albergo. Sorrise come sempre, quando si fermava a pensare che quella era la sua prima vacanza assieme a Simone ed era arrivata come una sorpresa. Ivan l’aveva raggiunto a Trento, una volta smaltita la rabbia dopo quella serie di partite che li aveva messi l’uno contro l’altro per troppo tempo. Rabbia che era durata il tempo di una notte, la sera stessa che era coincisa con l’accesso di Trento alla finale dei playoff e che Ivan aveva sfogato alla sua maniera, salvo poi pentirsene e recriminare mentre accanto a sé il ragazzo sfoggiava sul corpo i segni del passaggio dell’altro. Non che Simone se ne fosse lamentato.

Erano state settimane intense, quelle a Trento, fatte di una quotidianità a cui non erano abituati e che li aveva lasciati piacevolmente sorpresi, intervallata dagli eccessi di entusiasmo e di autocritica, tra la fatica degli allenamenti e le partite che per Simone continuavano.

Era stata dura arrivare alla fine di quella stagione e Ivan si era trovato a voler aiutare il ragazzo in ogni modo possibile, non solo per vedergli una più che meritata medaglia al collo e un sorriso più grande sul viso, ma perché voleva essere lì, doveva esserci, per Simone e per sé.

Alla fine la medaglia non era arrivata e Ivan non aveva detto nulla quando Simone si era messo a preparare una valigia enorme, annunciando che sarebbe andato in vacanza con la famiglia, dall’altra parte del mondo. Non aveva fatto una piega, mentre tornava a Perugia e poi aveva deviato verso San Vincenzo, quando aveva incontrato la risata di Buti che, insieme al fratello e agli amici di una vita, l’aveva portato a mangiare _“in un posto che fa un cacciucchino che non te lo ‘mmagini nemmeno”_

Ivan aveva scosso la testa e si era fatto trascinare, ridendo e tacendo che lui, il cacciucco, non sapeva nemmeno cosa fosse.

Poi Simone era tornato e con lui un nuovo sorriso e uno stupido costume con delle palme stampate sopra. Ivan aveva mugugnato un _grazie eh_ sulla bocca del palleggiatore che non la smetteva di ridacchiare, le braccia di nuovo incrociate dietro al suo collo e la sensazione che fosse tutto passato.

«Che ne pensi della Costiera Amalfitana?»

La domanda era arrivata a bruciapelo, mentre Ivan cucinava e Simone gli gravitava attorno, appoggiandosi a lui, come succedeva sempre quando non si vedevano da un po’.

Ivan non aveva alzato gli occhi dal tagliere dove stava affettando i pomodori.

«Affollata e lontana da raggiungere in macchina.»

Il mugolio di disappunto del ragazzo contro il suo collo l’aveva fatto ridacchiare. Così si era ritrovato a pulirsi le mani ad uno straccio e a voltarsi, incontrando lo sguardo supplichevole di Simone.

«Sei stato dieci giorni al mare, non puoi volerci tornare già adesso.» aveva esclamato Ivan, passandogli le mani sulle braccia abbronzate in netto contrasto con le sue.

«Ci sono stato, ma non con te.» aveva risposto Simone, battuta alla quale Ivan aveva replicato con un lungo bacio.

«Allora vuoi andare in vacanza.» aveva ripetuto lo schiacciatore poco dopo, il corpo del ragazzo attaccato al suo, il viso arrossato che annuiva distrattamente «Con me.»

Ivan l’aveva trascinato seduto sulle sue gambe davanti al pc, a cercare un albergo alle Cinque Terre, posto che, su consiglio di Buto, dovevano vedere assolutamente. Quello e San Vincenzo. E per come la vedeva Ivan, se voleva starsene in pace col proprio ragazzo, doveva mettere qualche centinaio di chilometri tra loro e il centrale toscano.

 

 

Quando Ivan entrò nella camera d’albergo, non fece subito caso all’assenza di Simone. Si tolse le ciabatte, posò la busta sul tavolo accanto al televisore, assieme agli occhiali da sole. Poi si voltò.

Dietro di sé il letto disfatto era vuoto e nessun segnale veniva dal bagno.

Si girò di nuovo, verso il terrazzo, e lo vide, mentre una scossa di eccitazione lo travolgeva. Fece qualche passo verso la portafinestra e osservò il ragazzo, attraverso la tenda leggera, prima di tirare di lato la porta e raggiungerlo fuori.

Era sdraiato su uno dei due lettini che occupavano quasi tutto lo spazio sul balcone, gli occhi chiusi, un’espressione rilassata che mai gli aveva visto addosso, da quando lo conosceva. Il braccio destro allargato verso l’altro lettino, come se aspettasse solo il suo ritorno. Lo sguardo affamato di Ivan scese lungo quella pelle ambrata fino all’orlo del costume.

Lo vide muoversi appena, respirare, ruotare i fianchi e incrociare una gamba sull’altra, con un sospiro profondo. Ivan si chinò su di lui, un ginocchio puntato sul lettino e una mano che andava su quel fianco spigoloso, dove spiccava un segno rossastro che con tutta probabilità gli aveva lasciato la sera prima.

Deglutì, mentre lo vedeva stirarsi, del tutto inconsapevole dell’effetto che aveva su di lui, quell’ingenuità che faceva parte del suo fascino e che attirava lo schiacciatore come in quel momento. La sua ombra lo copriva per metà e lo osservò aprire appena gli occhi e chiuderli subito dopo, un’ombra di sorriso che gli stirava le labbra e la voce ancora insonnolita che mugolava un debole _sei tornato._

«Vieni qui.» riuscì a dire Ivan, mentre lo afferrava sotto la schiena e lo aiutava a mettersi in piedi in quello spazio angusto, prendendogli poi la mano e trascinandolo all’interno della stanza.

Una volta dentro attaccò subito la sua bocca, senza trovarlo sorpreso, ma reattivo, intanto che finiva di svegliarsi e gli si aggrappava alla canotta, la lingua che incontrava la sua in un rituale ormai ben conosciuto. Si spostò sul suo collo e lo sentì subito gemere, un suono basso che lo portò a stringere di più quei suoi fianchi stretti, facendo scontrare i loro bacini e ottenendo un ansimo più forte.

«Hai preso-» cominciò Simone, inclinando il collo indietro e occhieggiando alla busta poggiata sul tavolo «-hai preso da mangiare?»

Ivan seguì per un attimo il suo sguardo, prima di afferrare il ragazzo per il mento e ricominciare a baciarlo con foga.

«Dopo.» esalò Ivan staccandosi il tempo necessario per sfilarsi la canotta «Ora voglio fare l’amore.»

Staccò la bocca dalla sua per sentirlo gemere nuovamente, mentre gli spingeva il costume giù per le gambe e lo sentiva calciarlo via dalle caviglie.

Ivan sapeva di essere fin troppo irruento, alle volte. Ci pensava quando spingeva sul letto Simone, quando lo sovrastava e non gli dava il tempo di prendere fiato, quando gli lasciava segni addosso, in posti ben visibili e il ragazzo se ne lamentava, ma solo dopo, sempre dopo.

Anche in quel momento la frenesia stava prendendo il sopravvento, ancora, senza lasciargli il tempo di pensare, di tirare un fiato, aveva solo l’assoluto desiderio di sentire. Sentire Simone tutto attorno a sé. E poi c’erano dei momenti, momenti come quello, in cui il palleggiatore rispondeva più che entusiasta, mettendo da parte quell’imbarazzo che lo rendeva un po’ più bambino del solito e lo tratteneva dal lasciarsi completamente andare.

Il sole aveva appena schiarito i capelli di Simone, notò Ivan in un momento di lucidità, prima che le labbra del ragazzo, inginocchiatosi in un attimo davanti a lui, si chiudessero attorno alla sua eccitazione. Continuò a guardarlo senza vergogna, passandogli una mano sulla testa, senza fare pressione, mentre si mordeva le labbra e il respiro gli veniva meno, lasciandosi ancora qualche secondo per sentire quella stretta, quel calore.

«Dio, hai imparato proprio bene.»

Con riluttanza si staccò dal ragazzo, tirandolo su per un braccio e facendolo indietreggiare, fino a cadere di schiena sul letto e affondando una mano sul materasso per non crollargli addosso quando Simone si aggrappò alle sue braccia trascinandoselo contro, facendogli spazio tra le gambe.

Lo raggiunse alla sua altezza, fermandosi ad osservare il suo viso, accarezzandolo con una mano che scese piano fino al lato del collo. Simone lo seguì con gli occhi, prima di allungarsi di nuovo verso di lui e attaccarsi alle sue labbra, una mano dietro al collo che lo spingeva verso di lui, come se ce ne fosse davvero stato bisogno. Ivan scese lentamente lungo il suo petto, succhiando e mordendo dove poteva, senza che il ragazzo si lamentasse perché quei segni poteva coprirli agevolmente con una maglietta, anche se in quel momento sembrava non importargli affatto.

«Ivan-» lo sentì chiamarlo con voce già spezzata e lo schiacciatore alzò gli occhi dal suo addome, vedendolo agitarsi sotto di lui, cercare di alzare i fianchi mentre Ivan lo schiacciava contro il materasso tenendolo fermo.

«Stai bene? Posso...?» gli chiese fissandolo con occhi seri, mentre lo vedeva annuire freneticamente. Scherzando, ma non troppo, il giorno prima Ivan gli aveva detto, con una punta di soddisfazione, che da quella vacanza ne sarebbe uscito più stanco di prima. «Girati.»

Vide il palleggiatore arrossire appena e prendere un respiro, rotolando sotto di lui, intanto che Ivan si allungava verso il cassetto del comodino e afferrava la boccetta di lubrificante. Lo sentì tendersi appena, quando gli scivolò dentro con le dita, e continuò a baciargli la schiena, piano, mentre lo sentiva arrendersi e gemere, soffocando gli ansiti più alti nel cuscino.

«Sei caldissimo.» mormorò Ivan nel suo orecchio, sentendolo tremare, e strusciandosi appena contro di lui per alleviare, anche se di poco, la tensione.

Un basso lamento venne dal ragazzo, nel momento in cui Ivan si staccò da lui, giusto il tempo di afferrargli la gamba sotto il ginocchio e fletterla di lato, per poi farsi spazio dentro di lui. Lo sentì schiacciarsi indietro verso di lui e contro il materasso, le mani che stringevano le lenzuola e Ivan non trattenne un basso gemito, le mani che tornavano sui fianchi stretti del giovane, e prese un ritmo lento, ma costante.

«Ivan, aspett-» la voce di Simone lo interruppe e Ivan deglutì, preoccupato «Fermo.»

Si scostò da lui cercando di essere delicato, la paura di aver esagerato gli si faceva strada dentro e non gli permetteva di pensare ad altro che non fosse lui che aveva fatto male al compagno. Si diede dell’idiota ripetute volte e perso com’era in quelle recriminazioni a se stesso non si accorse di come Simone nel frattempo si fosse girato e gli si fosse seduto addosso, ribaltando le posizioni. Trattenne il respiro, mentre sentiva ogni movimento di Simone che si calava sulla sua eccitazione, il corpo teso, inarcato verso di lui e le sue mani che erano tornate sui suoi fianchi, in un movimento ormai naturale.

Ivan sentì un’ondata di irritazione invaderlo, mista al piacere che gli dava il corpo di Simone che si muoveva in quel modo. Se lo strinse addosso, chiudendogli le braccia attorno, mentre lo trascinava di colpo sotto di sé, senza dargli il tempo di controbattere o sfuggirgli, riprendendo a spingersi dentro di lui con forza, placcandolo contro il letto col suo peso e tenendogli le braccia sollevate sopra la testa, i polsi stretti nella morsa di una mano. Bastarono una manciata di spinte decise perché Ivan venisse lamentandosi contro il suo collo, il corpo di Simone che ancora gli tremava contro a tratti e lo schiacciatore che si staccava un attimo dopo rotolando su un fianco, senza smettere di guardarlo.

Lo fissò con un ghigno divertito, stringendo la presa ai polsi quando lo sentì dibattersi. Scese con lo sguardo lungo il corpo sudato, fino all’inguine dove l’eccitazione del ragazzo giaceva insoddisfatta. Ivan si avvicinò alle labbra del palleggiatore, senza sfiorarle, mentre Simone si limitava a seguirlo con occhi spalancati e la bocca dischiusa che prendeva respiri nervosi.

«Ivan ti prego, io non-»

Lo schiacciatore si fece indietro col corpo, quando il ragazzo gli si avvicinò, tentando di creare una frizione che gli avrebbe dato sollievo.

«No.» fece in tono deciso, davanti allo sguardo di Simone che si faceva più sofferente di attimo in attimo «Mi hai fatto credere che ti stavo facendo male.»

Simone scosse la testa, negando con decisione. «No, non è v-»

Il palleggiatore si interruppe, mentre la mano di Ivan scendeva lungo la sua gamba, spostandosi al suo interno. Lo schiacciatore lo sentì gemere nuovamente quando spinse con poco garbo due dita dentro di lui. L’osservò fremere e muoversi con lui, rincorrendo un piacere che ancora gli era negato.

«Non si fa, ragazzino.»

«S-sì, hai ragione» esalò Simone col respiro spezzato, gli occhi lucidi che faticavano a restare aperti «mi dispiace.»

Ivan mormorò qualcosa di indistinto contro il suo collo, arrendendosi, mentre mollava la presa e scivolava lungo il corpo del più giovane, le labbra che si prendevano cura dell’eccitazione del ragazzo.

Non lo sentì trattenersi dal gridare, quando poco dopo scattò con i fianchi incontro a lui e si riversò nella sua bocca.

 

 

«Che hai da ridere?»

Ivan scosse la testa, senza riuscire a smettere di sorridere mentre, avvolti entrambi nei bianchi accappatoi, se ne stavano a mangiare sul letto.

Lo schiacciatore continuò a fissare apertamente il ragazzo, dai capelli ancora bagnati e sparati in tutte le direzioni, all’abbronzatura che spiccava sul candore dell’accappatoio, alle guance gonfie dai bocconi del tramezzino che stava velocemente divorando.

«Niente, niente.» esclamò Ivan, mentre Simone prendeva l’ultimo morso, alzando gli occhi al cielo.

Gli si avvicinò gattonando sul letto, tirandoselo addosso per un bacio, sentendolo che cominciava a dibattersi debolmente.

«Ivan ma che-» un nuovo bacio lo mise a tacere.

Lo schiacciatore si staccò appena, alzando un sopracciglio con aria divertita. «Ti avevo promesso che ti avrei fatto tornare a casa più stanco di prima o no?»


End file.
